Set Phasers to Stun
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Iris and Jamie Kelson are finally together on the Enterprise. One falls for her sister's best friend, and the other becomes involved in an illogical love triangle with a gal pal. Will Spock cave? And will Bones really date his best friend's sister?
1. Enterprise Drama is Fun

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Another Star Trek story from yours truly.**

**Only this time…my sister and I are both responsible.**

**See, Aidan loves Bones.**

**I love Spock.**

**To be fair, our favorites are Bones, Spock, Sulu, Scotty and Chekov.**

**We didn't hate Uhura, but she wasn't our fave, and Kirk could go jump off a cliff and we wouldn't care so much…cause we would have told him to do it.**

**Buuuuuut, the AU characters in the movie were loveable to us, and since the beginning I've wanted Spock as a lover and Aidan has wanted Bones.**

**So we've decided to write one that's kind of about both Bones and Spock—with some Uhura for fun added drama.**

**So here's the intro to our OCs.**

**Hope you like it.**

**=D**

****

"When he talks to me, it's like he sees right through me! I understand that Uhura came onto him first, but she and I have the same kind of relationship with him. Then again she was the smarter one—I'm more…primal." Doctor Iris Kelson was telling Doctor Leonard McCoy, or Bones as most called him.

Iris Kelson was two years older than her younger sister, Jamie Kelson. Her first year in Star Fleet consisted of trying to get on Professor Spock's good side, and it happened—she was just second favorite to Cadet Uhura. Then Leonard Bones and James T. Kirk came into the picture, and they became best friends with Iris, and were stationed on Enterprise together. Now Iris was the second doctor on the Enterprise, and waiting for her sister to come onboard and enter the mission partway through.

As Iris rambled off some more about Commander Spock, he couldn't help but yawn and then walk away to talk to Lieutenant Scott about come calibrations. Bones and Iris were best friends, sure, but he just heard about Spock from her so much that he couldn't stomach it at the moment. Some new recruits from the Academy were coming in, and he felt like he needed some space away from the estrogen that he saw practically every moment of everyday.

"Even with their looks and secret make-outs in the lifts, he and I totally had a moment yesterday where our hands brushed over each others. Have you ever felt his—Bones!" Iris chastised, having turned to realize she was talking to herself when she had just been talking to Bones a second ago. "Get your fat ass back over here and open up your ears."

"You are so lucky that I like you." Bones replied, and came back over dismally. "Can we talk about something other than what you thought about doing to Commander Spock yesterday, Iris?"

"No." She told him in a 'duh' voice. "You're the only one who has ever even _seen_ my forward side…besides Jamie of course."

Bones nodded. "Have I mentioned yet that I'm totally excited that your sister is coming? She is so not as annoying as you."

Iris made a face. "Oh, ha ha, Bones. You know you freaking love me."

Bones smiled at her and then when he was nodding to show her that she was pretty much like his sister, Captain Kirk came over and draped his arm around her shoulder. Iris rolled her eyes but grinned and looked at him.

"So, Jimmy—big date go well last night?" Iris asked him, Bones laughing and shaking his head at the two.

"So well you don't even know. How can I ever repay you?" He asked winking.

"For starters…you can stop winking at me. But uh…you could drop my name to Spock—and maybe mention how adorable I am and how I'd make like the best girlfriend ever." Iris told him.

Jim laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Iris—he's with Uhura kind of. And besides—you can do better than Commander Spock."

Iris nodded. "Ah, see—I _could_ do better, but I'd rather just do Spock."

Jim chuckled and they high-fived. "I knew I was your friend for a reason."

"And all of the random women she hooks you up with aren't another reason?" Bones asked her with a laugh.

"Okay…how cute do I look in this outfit?" Jamie Kelson asked excitedly.

Iris squealed and hurried over to her sister, wishing she hadn't missed her entrance just to make dirty jokes with Jim. Jamie smiled regardless, and was more than excited to be on board the Enterprise. Her best friend in the academy was Hikaru Sulu—they had been fencing partners for a little while, but he had been stationed on board when Iris had been. Now she wanted to see her best friend, but she also wanted to meet her sister's new pseudo-brothers.

"Still a slut?" Jamie asked Jim.

Jim laughed. "Sure."

"Still over protective of her?" Jamie asked Bones.

Bones nodded. "Yes."

"Good—so where's Spock? You know…your love monkey who wants chocolate over you?" Jamie asked.

Iris shushed her sister as Spock walked their way, and Jamie nodded. She looked Spock over and gave her sister a thumbs up, Iris pushing her hand down as Spock stood in front of them. Iris laughed awkwardly and Jamie realized that nothing had changed—her sister was still shy around men she had feelings for.

"Cadet Kelson has a tour with Lieutenant Scott in Engineering." Spock told them.

"Oh…yeah…she's going—just had to welcome her on board." Iris said, trying hard not to swoon.

"I was personally welcoming her on board, Spock." Jim jumped in and Iris was thankful that he did. "Now go about your business, Cadet."

Jamie smiled. "Fine—but if you call me a cadet when I'm officially an officer, than you won't have anything to be a slut with…Captain."

****

Iris had her head rested on the table in Sick Bay, Bones stroking her hair.

"Your sister has spunk." Bones said.

"You can't sleep with her." Iris mumbled.

"Why do you and Jim both jump to the same kinds of conclusions?" Bones asked as he rolled his eyes again.

Iris shrugged. "I don't know. I just…maybe it's the fact that we're stuck on this ship and the only man I want is unavailable."

Jamie came into the room and grinned. "Okay—why didn't you tell me that Pavel Chekov was a freaking hottie?"

Iris laughed. "Because you'd try to steal him from me."

"You're such a bitch!" Jamie told her, and they both laughed at their joke.

"How come she can call you a bitch and no one else can?" Bones asked Iris, walking over to a few beakers.

Iris rolled her eyes. "She's my little sister—it's kind of her God given right."

Bones laughed and nodded, leaving Sick Bay. Iris sat up and looked at her sister, wondering what Jamie was thinking. What Jamie was thinking, was that Bones was a lot more attractive than she'd left him. She felt bad that he had been divorced, but he'd had 5 years to get over it. That was enough…wasn't it?

"You can't sleep with Bonesy." Iris told her. "It's so not fair."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I never said anything about _sleeping_ with him."

Iris gave her sister a look. "Yeah? Well you were thinking about it—no! Don't you dare deny it! He's a hot piece of man meat, and even _I've_ thought about breaking myself off a piece of that!"

"A piece of what?" Spock asked, having just entered Sick Bay at the worst possible moment.

Iris blushed and excused herself, leaving Sick Bay as Jamie burst out laughing. Spock raised his eyebrow a little bit, assessing the behavior. Jamie stood up and crossed over to him, holding out her hand for him to shake. Spock shook her hand and couldn't help but admire the girl in front of him—she reminded him so much of the potential that Iris had once had at the academy.

Jamie smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to serving with you, Commander Spock. Iris has nothing but nice things to say about you, and if she looks up to someone, that's a high compliment. So…I'm looking forward to being here."

Spock nodded. "I have heard nothing but positive review about your performance at the academy."

"You really are kind of one layered, aren't you? You don't really give out praise in a normal way, and you sure as heck don't show you're feelings—but you're still really cool. You're dependable; logical; loyal—you're interesting. No wonder she wants to jump your bones." Jamie said with a laugh, heading for the door.

"Excuse me?" Spock asked her, turning to face her.

Jamie shook her head and laughed a little more as she left Sick Bay, leaving Spock to wonder. Had she meant Iris? Had she meant someone else just to randomly throw him off? And why was he caring so much about it?

"Do you need something, Commander?" Bones asked him, coming back into Sick Bay.

Spock shook his head. "No…no, I think I just got everything that I need."


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
